My Gaia Requests
by Ryosei Takashi Hime
Summary: These are the stories from my writing shop at Gaia involving Original Characters. I'm putting them here because I don't want to clutter up my list with them.
1. Lucy Naruto

Lucy's deep red eyes gazed over the shabby buildings before her lazily, refusing to take notice of the hand that gripped her shoulder or how the fingers played over the silky strands of white hair that rested there. She listened to his voice, but she barely heard the words. She knew her place. She would wait here while her _father_ attended to his business. She supposed he found her to be in his way when he didn't need her. It made no difference, really. She was relieved to have the hand slide down her arm and fall away, yet there was a pain in her heart at the absence of the little warmth it took with it. She sighed as she watched him walk towards the village known as Konoha. Her hollow eyes focused on his long, black hair as it swayed to the rhythm of his steps until he disappeared. She was never quite sure if she hated him or not.

Of course she did.

She stood atop the hill that overlooked the entire leaf village, staring into space with a bored expression. Who knew what Orochimaru was up to now or how long it would take? Whose life was he throwing into ruin today? she wondered absently. Destroying life was his specialty after all. Her eyes grew distant and moist as a vague memory flashed through her mind. Darkness, pain, a faint heartbeat filling her ears, and that grin all at once. The wind rushed from behind her and blew her hair forward. It caught her off guard, shaking her from her disturbing thoughts with a gasp. A smile slowly spread over her face as her hair was tossed about before her eyes, and there was that sudden upsurge of joy. Just when she had thought she was going to sink into the abyss of sorrow again.

Lucy felt the happiness well up in her heart and take control. It always overtook her so suddenly and completely that all else was forgotten. She threw her arms out as she ran down the hill, the skirt of her white dress flapping in the wind. Certainly it would be fine if she explored the village as long as she made it back before Orochimaru. She flew by stores and bathhouses, almost knocking passersby down in her joyous rush. This placed seemed boring compared to some of the larger cities she'd been to, and there was very little to catch her attention. However, the movement itself was more fun than waiting on that hill. She hopped straight into the air just before running over a child and landed on a roof with a laugh. She sprang from one rooftop to the other, eyes scanning the town from above.

As she was passing a building that looked like all the others she caught a glimpse of something immensely interesting. She changed direction and landed on a tree branch, the small swing it supported shaking from the impact. She'd landed too roughly, but she had seen other children her age through the large window on the side of the building. She stared wistfully in at the many different kids. Some were bent over scrolls, some lounging in the back, some sleeping, eating, yawning, hands raised, ink on paper, spitballs in hair, girls mooning over boys, a single adult amidst the prepubescent crowd – it was a classroom. A classroom full of people her own age, normal children, right there in front of her.

In her current state of exhilaration she couldn't stop herself from acting on her feelings. Her mind wouldn't even come close to the thought of Orochimaru's wrath if he found out what she was doing. She stepped off the branch calmly and her feet hit the ground. They carried her towards the back door as she kept her eyes on the backs of what could be potential friends: something she'd never had before. How did she get in without causing a scene? Her hands formed seals with very little thought, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared away her eyes had become blue and her hair withdrawn into a flared out style that barely touched her shoulders. She had tried to mimic the clothing of some of the children within. The skirt of her white dress had drawn up and tightened around her legs, purple now. The thin straps of her dress had woven down her arms, stopping just below her elbows. Her red ribbon bow was gone from her head and in its place a forehead protector with the symbol of the mist village rested atop her hair. She braced herself for any trouble she might encounter as her hand reached for the door, took a deep breath, and jerked it open. Every head in the class turned to look at her. She almost turned tail, but there were smiles on several faces.

"Can I help you?" the adult asked.

His face was kind, she noted, genuinely kind. She looked away. Somehow that made her uncomfortable. Perhaps she just wasn't used to such open, expressive faces. Her feet wouldn't move now, one hand gripping the opposite arm as her eyes flashed across the faces of her peers. That openness was there on almost every face. Her eyes stopped suddenly on the closed face of a brooding boy. An Uchiha…. Somehow she felt it in her blood.

"I'm visiting here," she whispered, as his eyes seemed to look through her, "My father is on business and I don't want to get behind in school. So he told me to come here."

"You're a ninja?" a blonde kid asked.

"Yes," she replied, eyes snapping down to him.

Her face must have taken on a defensive look because the boy opened his eyes in surprise. She didn't realize that for a moment she'd let her illusion slip and her eyes had flickered red. Her attention was returned to the adult as he placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

"I'm Iruka-sensei," he said in a tone that indicated he expected a response.

"Lucy," she stated.

"You can have a sit between Ino and Sakura, Lucy." Iruka said, pointing.

She followed the direction of Iruka's finger to a pair of girls in the back. One was blonde and the other's hair was pink. This girl waved at her to get her attention. The blonde didn't seem as thrilled about the suggestion and watched her climb to the top with her chin in her hand. Lucy slipped between the two and sat stiffly, staring straight ahead. Now that she was in, she wasn't sure what to do. Her mind just went blank.

"I'm Sakura." The pink-haired girl whispered with a smile.

"Lucy," she repeated.

"Right. What does your dad do?"

"Business."

"She meant what kind." Ino snorted, eyeing her strangely.

Lucy turned her eyes on the girl. Her long hair was shiny, well cared for, and her outfit seemed rather fashionable. This girl took a lot of care in her physical appearance. It was most likely that this occupied the majority of her time and monopolized her interests. Lucy didn't know why she felt the need to please the girl, but she used this deduction to her advantage.

"Fashion," she said with a sudden smile, "He's a fashion designer."

Ino shot up and grinned at the announcement. So, Lucy had been right. Sakura was quite interested in the news as well. It seemed one lie was enough to gain a friend. They shot questions at her. Who was her father? Was he famous? What did he design? Lucy tried to avoid the questions as she knew very little about the fashion business.

"I don't think he wants anyone to know he's here," she lied. "He's trying to find inspiration for a new line."

Iruka interrupted just in time as he called Ino down to demonstrate a simple jutsu. She watched the display with amusement. She knew far more advanced techniques. She had been born knowing more difficult moves. Lucy's eyes wondered over the crowd of heads below until she found the Uchiha boy. Her face became focused and Sakura noticed the direction of her stare.

"You're not interested in Sasuke, are you?" she demanded.

"Him? No," Lucy whispered. "I couldn't be."

"Why not?"

Ino returned to her seat and Lucy ignored Sakura's question. She watched a few more trivial exercises before Iruka suggested an exhibition. Her eyes lit up as she followed the line of kids out the door. They created a circle and Iruka called them, two at a time, to demonstrate their strength and ability. She watched Sasuke intensely as he battled another boy. He was stronger than anyone here, for certain, but he didn't use his Sharingan. That disappointed her a little. Sakura fought a girl named Hinata. The battle was somewhat pathetic. Hinata didn't seem to want to fight, and Sakura didn't want to hurt her. Lucy watched as Iruka searched the crowd of faces for the next student, and his eyes stopped on the blonde kid.

"Naruto and….Lucy."

Lucy looked surprised. She hadn't expected him to call on her. Naruto walked over, smirking. He probably thought she'd be an easy victory because she was a girl. She returned the confident gesture and sauntered over to stand in front of him. Iruka initiated the battle, and as Naruto took his first step Lucy's mind snapped into battle mode. She crouched low and flew into the air. Naruto gaped up at her as she came flying down at him. Her foot didn't quite make impact with his face as he stumbled out of the way, but she had grazed his cheek. Her foot crashed into the ground instead. She turned her eyes – which had returned to their original color – on the frightened boy. She grinned and stood slowly, flexing her fingers. They flew through a series of seals and she produced two shadow replications. That was more than enough for this simple boy.

He got to his feet and charged at her again. Didn't this kid know any other way to battle. Being so upfront and direct was not really the best way for a ninja to fight. She waited until he'd gotten rather close before her shadow replications intercepted. They began a wild barrage of punches. One hit him in the face, and he was thrown back. He didn't let himself lose his balance and returned the attack. The replications dodged his frantic kicks and prepared to finish him off in one blow. They reared back their fists and threw a couple of simultaneous punches at him. He screamed and ducked just in time. The two clones looked shocked as they hit one another in the face. They disappeared and Lucy grinned as Naruto laughed. She began to form new seals and fire erupted from around her feet. It flew towards Naruto like a wave.

"Hold it!" Iruka shouted. "No element attacks!"

She frowned as the man stepped between her and her target. A swipe of his hand dispelled her ninjutsu easily. She wasn't listening as he explained they didn't allow elemental ninjutsu to avoid the destruction of school property. Her eyes burned into Naruto's confused face. She looked away and her eyes became blue again. As she returned to the crowd her mind began to drift away from its battle mode. Her facial expressions eased, and she sighed in regret at her actions. She was supposed to be keeping a low profile.

At lunch break Lucy sat alone on the surface of a picnic table. She watched Sakura and Ino rush to where Sasuke sat. Naruto attempted to intervene, obviously infatuated with Sakura. She sent him tumbling to the ground with a violent punch for coming between her and Sasuke, but Sasuke returned to the classroom while she was distracted. Lucy thought of following him, but what was the point? Ino and Sakura got into a fight. It escalated until Iruka had to get involved. Lucy sighed and turned her back on the scene, placing her chin in her hand.

She watched the busy street beyond the school grounds, bored now that the newness of the situation had worn off. She was somewhat glad that she didn't have to attend school now that she'd experienced it. The social setting didn't hold much appeal anymore either. The people seemed mostly superficial, self-centered, and oblivious to the fact that there lives had not real meaning. Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy, but as they were about to close she caught a glimpse of long, black hair in the crowd. Not unusual, but her eyes snapped open as she caught sight of the pale skin and yellow eyes that went with it.

"Orochimaru," she whispered, standing suddenly.

She couldn't let him see her! Several heads turned in her direction as she launched herself off the picnic table, destroying it in the process. Iruka almost called out to her, but it was useless. She had disappeared into a stand of trees. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she didn't return to the hill where she was supposed to be waiting. Instead she was running in the opposite direction. She didn't want to go back to him. She didn't want to be a normal girl in a normal school, but she didn't want to go back to him either. She shot behind a building and slid to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her face in her knees. She knew if she didn't go back now, she could never go back. She had never strayed too far from his rule, but she had seen what happened to those who did.

"Are you troubled, child?"

Lucy shot to her feet at the sound of a strange voice. She stared at the man before her suspiciously. What man lurking in a dark alley cared for the well-being of a child? The first thing that caught her eye was the bright orange hair that spiked up from his forehead protector. The symbol was unknown to her, but there was a scratch through it. The second thing that she focused her attention was his face. He had deep, orange eyes and multiple facial piercings. The ears, the nose, the mouth; there seemed to be nowhere he wasn't marked by silver studs or rings.

"I'm fine," she said, eyes straying over his black robe warily.

"Your skirt's quite short for someone your age," he stated, "The dress beneath suits you better."

"Aren't you observant?" she stated, crossing her arms as the illusion disappeared from around her.

"What are you doing in such a dark alley?"

"What're you doing in it?" she shot back.

"Where's your father?" he returned.

Lucy's eyes moistened, and she looked away. The man moved closer, and her eyes focused back on him immediately. She took a step back. This seemed to amuse the man. He smirked as he took a step back as well to show he meant her no harm.

"He's on business."

"Well, he must be terribly busy to allow you to run free on a school day," the man grinned. "And you do run fast. "

She looked at her feet, her arms tightening around her chest.

"Who is your father, by the way?" he continued.

She didn't know what she should say. This man could know Orochimaru. He looked like the shady type that might. Would that be a bad thing or a good thing? That was the question. She decided to take a chance. She turned her eyes aside again and whispered,

"Orochimaru."

The man's grin grew.

"I see," he began casually, "Then you must be special. Orochimaru has a habit of picking up gifted children to do his biding."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, arms falling to her side as she did so. She didn't think she was very special, not standing next to him. A moment ago, next to those normal children, she would have said she was in a minute, but not next to him. He exuded power.

"Why don't you show me something special?" he went on, speaking to her in a condescending tone adults saved for children.

"Special?" she asked, the attempt to lull her into a sense of security working.

"Something only you can do."

"Okay. Think of a memory."

The man closed his eyes and tried to find an insignificant memory. Lucy saw his mind flash across the scenery of hundreds of murders. It landed on one at last. There was an old lady in funeral garb lying on the floor. Her throat was cut. She concentrated on that memory and the man's mind filled with a blinding light. When he opened his eyes, she could see a moment of confusion on his face. Then he smiled again. She knew he had realized she could erase memories. Most people couldn't even tell she'd taken them.

"Did that shock you?" he asked.

"The killing?" she returned. "No."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Lucy look surprised at the question, looking away again. She didn't want to think about it. She tried not to think about it. Orochimaru had forced her to fight for him many times. She couldn't always avoid killing when her mind was in attack mode, though she tried. She wrapped her arms around herself again at the thought of those she had hurt.

"Sometimes….he makes me."

"You don't like it, do you?" he said in a soothing voice.

She shook her head.

"Would you like to come with me, young lady?"

She looked up in shock at the offer to find his hand extended to her.

"I would never force you to kill."

Lucy stared at his outstretched hand. He could be telling the truth. It was likely he needed her for her ability to erase memories. He knew she was fast, but he didn't know how strong she was. He probably didn't need her for fighting. She looked into his eyes for a moment then placed her hand in his.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I'm Lucy."

"Pain." He responded with a grin. "Let's go, Lucy."

She nodded slightly as he led her away from the alley. She didn't know where he was taking her. She didn't know what he needed her for. She didn't know what kind of man he was. What she did know was that she never wanted to go back Orochimaru, and this was the only opportunity she had to truly escape without repercussions. She held onto his hand as they disappeared into the crowd of pedestrians who would shield them from Orochimaru's sight.


	2. Alice Dark Knight

_I shivered in the cold night air as the sakura petals fell all around, lit by the full moon hanging in the sky just beyond the tree where I had so often played as a child. They rained down on my head cheerily, but the softness of those delicate pink petals could not wash away the sight of the red that covered the ground and splashed up the trunk of the cherry tree. The scream welled up in the pit of my being, but as it tried to escape my mouth it got caught in my throat. All that would come out was a sorrowful whimper, and I fell to my knees, bent over the bodies of my family as I sobbed. He had made good on his promise. All that I loved was gone and now he would leave me to drown in the suffering. Alone. _

The book in her lap closed slowly, and she opened her eyes as she looked out on the awed faces of her audience. This would be Alice Barkar's third book, and she had quite the following of fans by now. She worried, however, that the end of this series would ruin her career; this is why she did not kill her main character. She may have to bring her back if things did not go well. She waited until the excited clapping had ended to smile at her fans softly. It was time for her to take questions. She was always surprised by some of the things the fans asked about her book, her characters, and the nature of the relationships between them. The first few questions were rather standard, but the next surprised her. It was from a man, older than her audience tended to be, sitting in the back. He wore a purple suit, and his green hair protruded from beneath a matching hat that covered his face.

"You're quite the popular story teller, aren't you? But is your fiction, truly fiction?" his voice whispered across the large room. "Or is there something of truth hiding behind this facade you've created?"

"I beg your pardon." Alice replied, squinting at the man suspiciously.

There was a strange sensation of a devious smile emitting from the man, but his only response was to stand and leave the room. Alice's mind began to go back over the details of her book as the door closed on his back. What within its pages could spur such a question? It was a book about murder, revenge, and a lost girl, trying to save her family from a careless mistake she had made. Could there be something in that from her childhood? She couldn't remember. She had no memory of her past before the age of eighteen. Could this fiction be based on vague, half-memories in the night that she was only barely aware of? She shook her head slightly. That couldn't be. Nothing like this ever happened outside books. She returned her attention to her audience, some of whom were waving hands frantically. She opened her mouth to indicate a young man in the front before he exploded, but the words never made it passed her lips.

An explosion rocked the room as the wall to her right blew out, showering them with debris and fragments of sheetrock. She threw her hands over her head as she fell to the ground with a cry of surprise. Smoke surrounded her, and as she sat up, she brushed the rubble from her red hair without thinking about it. Being in the public eye so much could do that to a person. She looked around to see others stirring about. Her eyes trailed over the fans until it reached the broken wall. Standing in the gaping hole were five large men. They wore clown masks and held guns. She felt her heart speed up – or did it slow down? – as they made their way around the room. Guns were shoved into people's backs as they yelled for everyone to get on the floor. She was quick to obey, and when they reached her she was flat on her stomach, arms spread out in front of her.

"Get up!" one of the men shouted.

"But-"

"I said, get up!" he repeated, and shoved her with his foot.

Alice stood quickly and put her hands above her head. The man took her chin in his hand and studied her face calmly.

"Alice Barkar?" he demanded.

She nodded her head, lips trembling and legs shaking.

"Good, good." Another voice whispered from behind the large man. "Good job, boys. Bag her."

She knew that voice. She knew that voice! That man – It was the last thought she had as a bag was thrown over her head. She felt herself thrown over someone's shoulder and knew she was being kidnapped. She wanted to scream, but as she inhaled, she noticed there was a strange smell in the bag. She felt herself growing limp and everything went black.


End file.
